leave the leaf
by jman1122
Summary: he was hated betrayed beaten he had enough he left but for how long thats teh best i can do but i hope you enjoy safety M and maybe for future content
1. Chapter 1

same old excuse haveing trouble with my laptop so hopefully this will keep you happy untill i can get the next one of one of the others up but dont think this is just one to keep you happy i have been working on this for a while enjoy

* * *

a young girl is being chased by a group of bullies when a young man jumps between them "what do you want" the bullies leader shouts "boss it's that kid" the kid on his right says "this is my place get the hell out of here" Naruto growls "not until we teach that bitch who thinks she is so high and mighty a lesson" the one on the left shouts

"get out of here or I will teach you a lesson" Naruto says making a hand sign "that's a ninja hand sign" the kid on the left says "clone jutsu" Naruto says but the clone is useless "hah get him" the boss laughs

the two lackeys run at Naruto and they start brawling the leader walks at Hinata Naruto tackles him and starts punching his face ignoring his two lackeys trying to pull him off they get him off and the three of them start laying into Naruto they finish on him and go at Hinata

Naruto jumps up and tackles them again blood drips from his forehead onto the ground as he starts punching the leader again "he is crazy" the right lackey says they get him off and beat him up then run away

Hinata slowly walks over to him "are you alright" she says softly "get out of here stupid girl this is my place" Naruto says "I'm sorry" Hinata says "lady Hinata are you alright" her guard shouts running over "why are you near that boy" he shouts "he saved me from the bullies" Hinata says "and that's supposed to be your job moron" Naruto says

"shut up brat" the protector shouts kicking Naruto who coughs up a mouth full of blood "**do you know what it means to attack a tailed beast host**" a voice growls "what" the guard says "just leave me the hell alone I did nothing to you" Naruto yells shaking his head "shut up" he says grabbing Hinata by the hand and dragging her away

"but he needs help you can't just leave him there" she says "Hinata never talk to or have anything to do with that boy again" the guard says and they walk off Naruto slowly gets up and stumbles to a cardboard box that's nearby he crawls in holding his arm limply against himself

"why did you do that you idiot" Naruto says looking at his reflection in a puddle just outside the box "well I will leave this place and no one will be mean to me" he says pulling some dirty bandages out and wrapping himself up he gets up and starts walking towards the gates

as soon as he gets out of the village gates he looks back "good bye I hate you and you will pay for what you did to me all of you" Naruto says and he starts walking in the shadows carrying what few things he has in a small bag "hey kid shouldn't you be at home" a man says from the shadows only his body is visible and he is wearing full anbu gear but his silhouette shows he is not wearing the mask

"I don't have a home I'm leaving this stupid village" Naruto says "could you be the young Uzumaki" Itachi says walking out of the shadows "leave me alone" Naruto says backing up "its ok kid I'm leaving this village to they made me do something I won't even be able to forgive myself for doing but then again they were doing something to deserve it" Itachi says

"ok good luck to you then" Naruto says "would you like to come with me it would be a lot safer for you" Itachi says "don't give me your pity" Naruto growls "ok then I could use some company on my journey would you like to join me" Itachi says "since you're so desperate sure" Naruto says

"did you tell anyone you were leaving" Itachi asks "I left the jiji a note" Naruto says "then we should hurry as soon as he finds it he will send tracker nin to find you I'm good but I'm not sure if I'm that good" Itachi says he and Naruto start walking at a quick pace "so where are we going" Naruto asks

Itachi thinks for a minute "how about the hidden sand to lead them off our track then maybe then we could double back to settle down in the land of waves or whirlpools" Itachi says "will you train me to be a ninja" Naruto asks "if you wish I will" Itachi says

The first few days they spend running and hiding to avoid the tracker nin they get close once but Itachis genjutsu tells them otherwise "Itachi-sensei you should take off your headband and anbu gear" Naruto says

"oh yes good idea" Itachi says snapping out of his daze he takes his headband off and puts it in his bag "we should both get new clothes from the next traveling merchant" Itachi says

A few hours before they get to the desert they get new clothes and change they finally get to the hidden sand "Naruto stay close to me" Itachi says they walk around and go into a few shops they get outside a store

"ok Naruto wait here this is no place for someone as young as you" Itachi says walking inside "bo bou bounty" Naruto tries to read "can I play with you" Naruto hears a young boy ask a group of kids "leave us alone freak" one shouts "stay away from us" another screams as they run away "I just want to play" he shouts

Naruto runs over to him "I'll play with you" Naruto says "really" he asks "yeah my names Naruto what is yours" Naruto asks "my name is Gaara will you be my friend" he asks "sure but I won't be in the village for long but while I'm here we can play as much as we want" Naruto laughs

Naruto reaches out his hand and touches Gaaras shoulder "your it" he shouts and runs away Gaara just stands there "you're supposed to run after me and do the same" Naruto shouts "oh ok" Gaara says they run around for a while

"Naruto" Itachi says and looks around "I guess I took too long and he got bored" Itachi sighs walking around looking for Naruto he finds Naruto glaring down a group of villagers "it's our job to kill that demon" one shouts "why don't you kill each other" Naruto shouts

"yes you should" Itachi says "who said that" one of them says they all turn and look at Itachi "now kill each other" he says using his Sharingan they start savagely beating each other

Itachi helps Naruto and Gaara get away "Naruto who is this" Itachi asks "he's Gaara my new friend" Naruto says "well he seems to be the same as you" Itachi says "yes more so than you think" Naruto says "would he like to come with us" Itachi says "so Gaara would you like to leave this village and stay with us" Naruto asks

"can I really" Gaara says "its ok with me" Itachi says "you will have to run as soon as we leave" Gaara says "I'm an ex anbu" Itachi says "what village" Gaara asks "we will tell you when we get away" Itachi says "ok Itachi have you finished all your stuff" Naruto asks "yes I have got enough supplies for all of us to get there" Itachi says "ok then let's get out of here" Naruto says "can I go get some things" Gaara asks "ok let's go" Itachi says

they walk to Gaaras house and pack all his stuff "Gaara who are they" Temari asks "I'm leaving" Gaara says "what Gaara why" Temari says "everyone here hates me father tries to kill me every day" Gaara says "what did you say to him to make him do this" Temari screams at Itachi "I did nothing I was saving my young friend here and we were getting supplies and I had to save him" Itachi says monotone

"you are probably a pervert you already took this kid dint you" Temari shouts "he saved my life and is helping me get away from my village" Naruto says "you wouldn't know Gaara is different" Temari shouts "I assure you Naruto is the same as him" Itachi says "how would you know" Temari shouts "together we make ten" Naruto says putting an arm on Gaaras shoulder

"so this young man is the host of the one tails" Itachi says "yeah my nine tails plus his one tail equals ten right" Naruto says counting it out on his fingers "yes that's right Naruto" Itachi says "Temari why don't you just come with us" Gaara says "what" they all say

"can she fight" Itachi asks "yes she has saved me before" Gaara says "Gaara doesn't need protecting" Temari says "that's beside the point are you coming or not" Naruto asks "can you guarantee life will be better for Gaara with you" Temari asks "if he is treated anything like me it will be" Naruto says

Temari glares at Itachi for five minutes "fine just let me pack" Temari says and she runs out "have you got like another dimension to store stuff" Naruto sighs "my bag has a high level compression and weight seal" Itachi sighs "speaking of that would you like me to take your bag" Itachi asks "no thank you I can do it" Naruto says

Temari comes back in dragging three bags and one on her back Itachi sighs and takes his bag off and puts the bags she is dragging in it and Gaaras stuff "what village are you two from" Temari asks "we will tell you when we leave" Naruto says and they walk to a clothes shop and get cloaks with hoods

they cover their faces with bandanas and walk to the entrance "do you mind removing your hood" a guard says "you don't need to see me and my family's faces" Itachi says with his Sharingan activated "thank you sir I hope you and your family had fun in the hidden sand" the guard says and the four of them leave

"Naruto are you prepared to run from tracker nin again" Itachi asks "I will do my best" Naruto says and they all start running after a few days they are well into the land of fire again and there is no sign or the sands tracker nin they don't get sloppy they stay alert as they are walking through thick trees

Naruto stops and sits down "Naruto what's wrong" Itachi asks "you haven't slept practically since we left the leaf I'm not moving until you get some" Naruto says crossing his arms "you haven't been sleeping yourself I can see it in your eyes" Itachi says "I'm used to it" Naruto says

Itachi sighs and sits down "how much sleep do I have to get" Itachi sighs "a full day no arguments" Naruto says "what if we are attacked" Itachi says "put up a repelling barrier and we will stay close" Naruto says Itachi sighs and lays down and almost instantly falls asleep "um Naruto you should get some sleep as well" Gaara says "yeah I probably should" Naruto says and lays down falling asleep as fast as Itachi

"Gaara you should rest as well I will stay guard" Temari says "ok I will" Gaara lays down onto Temari lap "night night Gaara" temari smiles "good night big sister" he smiles and falls asleep every three hours on the dot Itachi wakes up dose a perimeter check then checks the barrier and falls back to sleep

the next day they wake up and have breakfast then they move out /"feeling better now Itachi" Naruto asks "yes thank you Naruto I did need that rest" Itachi says "you shouldn't push yourself to hard" Naruto says "i will try not to" Itachi sighs and they head out "so where are we heading" temari asks

Itachi sighs and looks at the map for a second "the land of whirlpools I have friends there that will put us up and no one in the leaf knows about" Itachi says "is that where your from" temari asks "yes we are both ex leaf ninja" Itachi says "what was your ranks" Gaara asks "well Naruto was about to join the academy and I was a high rank anbu leader" Itachi says "why did both of you leave" temari asks

"they would beat me I couldent take it anymore I was about to try and kill everyone but I just left instead" Naruto says "he made me do something it was right thing to do but there should have been another way" Itachi says "and it both just happened at the same time so I decided to bring Naruto with me" Itachi says

"are you two from a clan" temari asks "I don't know my parents" Naruto says "im the oldest living Uchiha the only other one left is my little brother" Itachi says "oh im sorry" temari says "its ok my little brother is all that matters the others had become corrupt and were lusting for power" Itachi says

they travel silently for the next few hours "hide" Itachi says they all jump into a nearby bush and stay quiet "sand shinobi what are you doing here" a anbu says in a mono toned voice "the kazekages children have been kidnapped we have been sent to find them" the sand anbu says "ok as a leaf anbu I give you permission to look for them but be careful Itachi Uchiha has gone rouge if you see him avoid a fight at all costs" the leaf anbu says

"yes thank you we will be going now" the sand anbu says with a bow and they all disappear the group stays in the bushes for a while "ok lets go" Itachi sighs they get out and keep walking "excuse me mr Itachi how long till we get there my legs hurt" Gaara asks "a few more days sorry kid" Itachi says

Naruto picks Gaara up and starts carrying him "oh thank you" Gaara says after a few hours Naruto is clearly struggling but keeps persevering they keep going soon after Naruto falls over and coughs up blood "Naruto" Itachi shouts and runs to Narutos side he tries to get back up and carry Gaara

"Naruto stop your injured" Itachi puts Naruto on is back and lifts his shirt up showing Narutos ribs are severally bruised "holy shit" Itachi says as soon as he sees them "is he ok" temari asks "he shouldn't be able to move" Itachi says pulling medicine out of his bag

* * *

hope you enjoyed and ass always sorry about the punctuation but do remember no one is forceing you to read it

ccman27: You have a gun to my head telling me to read

jman1122: SHUT UP AND KEEP READING I WAS TALKING TO THEM

ccman27: please don't hurt me


	2. Chapter 2

thats right ch 2 is out already what of it wondering why this is updated so quick when loss of the leaf has taken forever because i'm alot further into this one i update the other as i write it so deal with it *puts on sunglasses*

but seriously read it don't whine about punctuation and enjoy

review comment pm me

enjoy

darkhuntressxir: im working on it im going to try and put up a chapter a week

thats right if you review ill give you a shout out (really im just to lazy to replie to reviews)

* * *

"how did this happen to him" Gaara asks "I was saveing some stupid girl from bullies and they beat me up then her protector kicked me the ass made me throw up blood" Naruto says "naruto be quiet you should have told me you were injured" Itachi says putting medicine on his wounds "how bad is he" temari asks "he has a minimum of five broken ribs the fact he was moveing let alone carrying Gaara is impossible" Itachi says stunned

"but he was doing it" temari says they look down at Naruto his ribs start to glow red when the glow stops his ribs look fine Itachi feels them again "they are still fractured but a lot better than they were" he says "Gaara are your legs still sore" Itachi asks "no im ok" he says

Itachi picks up Naruto and they get back to walking "do you two know how much Naruto has been eating" Itachi asks "I haven't seen him eating why" temari says "he is very under weight he is really light" Itachi says "naruto have you eaten since we left the sand" Itachi asks "you said we had enough for three people to get there" Naruto says "you idiot there is more then enough for all of us" Itachi shouts putting Naruto down and pulling fruit and pakages of food out of his bag

"im sorry" Naruto says putting his hands over his head "don't apologise just stay healthy you idiot" Itachi says handing Naruto an apple Itachi puts some more small food items in a paper bag he puts his pack on and picks Naruto up again "temari could you please carry this" Itachi says handing her the paper bag "ok" she nods

Itachi picks Naruto up who is eating the apple like it would disappear at any second "ok lets go" Itachi says and they start walking Naruto finishes his apple and half an hour later Itachi gives him another one "why are you feeding him so slowly" temari asks

"when you don't eat anything for a long time your stomach shrinks and if you go and just cram in food as fast as you can there is a good chance you will die so im slowly feeding him till his stomach is back to normal" Itachi says "how long till we get there" Gaara asks "only a few hours till our next stop" Itachi says

The group keep walking until they get to a cave Itachi pulls a torch out of his bag and lights it they walk threw the cave until they get to a dead end Itachi hands Naruto to temari and the torch to Gaara "stand back" he says doing some hands signs "fire style fire ball jutsu" Itachi says and shoots a fire ball at the dead end

after a few seconds a door beside him opens up they all walk in "we should stay here for a few days Gaara needs a rest and your not looking all that energised as well temari" Itachi says he turns the light on and there is a large Uchiha clan symbol on the wall "ok everyone settle in and rest" Itachi says closeing the door Itachi walks threw the base

"Itachi" Naruto shouts Itachi runs to Naruto "that cat just talked" Naruto says pointing at a large cat "Itachi why did you bring non-clan members in here" the cat says "the Uchiha clan is dead me and Sasuke are the only ones left" Itachi says "how did it happen" the cat asks "I was order to stop there coup deta so I did" Itachi says "who ordered that" the cat shouts "danzo" Itachi says "he shall pay" the cat says

"yes but not until my companions are fully fleged ninja of my level" Itachi says "but that will take decades a genius of your level is a once in a life time" the cat says "two of them are hosts to tailed beasts" Itachi says "you have not one but two hosts you could turn them into fierce weapons" the cat says

"they are not weapons they are children and I will make them ninja so they wont have to follow anyones orders so they can enjoy life" Itachi shouts "ok then rest here for a few days I will go gather you some food" the cat says and runs out

Itachi walks over to the group "are we really weapons" Naruto asks "no Naruto you a children with potential to change the world for good or bad its your choice" Itachi says "im going to make everyone equal no matter who they are or what they have" Naruto says "I I am going to help you" Gaara says "yeah" Naruto cheers holding his hand up

Gaara stares at it "like this moron" Naruto sighs he grabs Gaaras hand and smacks it against his own "im going to have to teach this kid how to be normal" Naruto sighs "if anyone needs to be taught that its you Naruto" Itachi sighs "oh well lets just get some rest and chill dinner will be here soon" Itachi says and they all get comfortable

Gaara and temari fall asleep "thank you Itachi" Naruto says and hugs up to him "im happy to help" Itachi smiles the two of them doze off as well

Naruto gets up and has to pee so he walks outside the cave still half asleep he finishes and starts walking back inside when he is tackled by a young girl with mint green hair "help me" she says

"hurry" Naruto says picking her up they navigate threw the cave he knocks on the door quickly it is opened by Itachi "Naruto why did you" Itachi says wipeing the sleep from his eyes

itachi looks down and sees Naruto with a banged up young girl he pulls them in and closes the door and seals it "are you alright" Itachi says putting a hand on her shoulder and he is almost knocked off his feet by a pulse of chakra "I helped you don't you dare attack Itachi-nii" Naruto growls his eyes glowing red

"**chomei calm yourself**" Naruto growls "what" Itachi says "**I am sorry for what my sister did**" Naruto says "who are you" Itachi says "**whats going on everyone**" Gaara laughs "oh god this just got more confuseing" temari says "don't tell me she is a host aswell" Itachi says "**shukaku kurama**" the girl says

Naruto and Gaara nod "stop this fox" Naruto shouts "**what did you do to Kurama-nii-sama you little brat"** the girl shouts "he is still here I just took control of my own body" Naruto says "**I want to talk to my brother" **she says "well if you don't want us to be found I sugest you supress your chakra" Itachi says

"**fine but I want to talk to my brothers again**" she says "hello my name is Naruto this is Itachi-nii the blond is temari and this is Gaara" Naruto says "hello thank you for saveing me my name is fuu I am a demon host" she says "wow that's three they should start a club" temari laughs "well as you can tell so are Gaara and I" Naruto says "we make ten" Gaara says putting an arm around Naruto

"six and four" fuu asks "nine and one" Naruto says pointing to himself then Gaara "can I stay here until the people chaseing me go" fuu says "itachi-nii will there be room with us" Naruto asks "soon there wont be if we take every kid we find" Itachi says "but we are heading out tomorrow" Itachi smiles "so I can come" fuu asks

"if Naruto says you can I will take care of you" Itachi says "thank you" fuu smiles and hugs Naruto then Itachi "ok before anything are you hurt any where have you been fed recently" Itachi asks fuu shakes her head

Naruto runs to itachis bag on the table and it is covered in meats and vegetables "foods ready" Naruto shouts they all walk in fuu is practically drooling "lets eat" Itachi smiles and they all sit down and start eating Naruto and fuu start stuffing themselves "save some for the rest of us" temari says

when everyone finishes they start talking "so what is the village hidden by a waterfalls host doing in the land of fire" Itachi asks "I ran away" she says "but your not much older than Naruto how did you get so far" Itachi asks "I saved up my food and chomei helped me" fuu says "is that one of the tailed beasts names" Itachi asks "yes she has seven tails" fuu says

"so kurama and shukaku that is the one and nine tails names" temari says "yes" fuu says "shukaku huh" Naruto says looking down "**kurama**" Naruto hears in his head "oh I have kurama he doesn't seem to friendly" Naruto laughs "oh well bed time you lot" Itachi says "yes sir" Naruto says he takes Gaara and fuu by the hand and leads them to a room

"this room is warmer than the others there are no beds here but I have blankets" Naruto says handing Gaara and fuu a blanket "what about you" fuu asks "im fine im used to the cold" Naruto smiles as he lays down and stretches

fuu lays next to him and puts the blanket over both of them "Naruto you don't have to sacrifice your own comfort for us" Gaara says putting half of his blanket over Naruto "they are so adorable" temari smiles "you should get some sleep aswell you kids need it" Itachi says "you need your rest to Itachi you're the one who has to look after all of us" temari says "three hosts soon they will be looking after me" Itachi smiles and lays down

"you need a blanket to moron" temari sighs and lays next to him "and keep your hands to yourself" she growls Itachi smirks and falls asleep "wake up" someone yells jumping at them sand stops him "huh Itachi what are you doing" Naruto says wipeing sleep out of his eyes "whos sand is this" itachi asks "Gaaras" Naruto says

"is that a blood line or is it a host thing" Itachi asks "im pretty sure it's a host thing" fuu says holding up a ball of water "the seven tails was in the land of waterfalls so it must be affected by whats in your vicinity the most "I cant do it" Naruto says "oh well maybe one day it will come to you" Gaara says "till then you guys have to have my back" Naruto laughs

"even after that" Gaara says holding his fist out fuu puts her fist out aswell Naruto joins them "don't forget us" temari smiles Naruto and Gaara make room for Itachi and temari "we are the weirdest family ever" Naruto laughs "ill say" temari smiles "now fuu did you hide any of your stuff or should we go straight to the pool" Itachi says "I put it all in the cave under some rocks" she says

The team packs up restocks there food and leave collecting the belongings of fuus captors "when you escape you sure know how to do it right" Itachi laughs "break away and steal all there stuff good job" Naruto laughs Itachi searches threw one bag and pulls out a cup ramen

Naruto starts drooling Itachi moves it and Narutos eyes follow its smallest movements "umm Naruto would you like this" he laughs "are you serious" Naruto says as if Itachi is his new god "seems Naruto likes ramen" fuu laughs

Itachi puts the ramen in his bag "ill prepare it for you next break" Itachi says and they get back to walking Naruto is looking around he looks from fuu who is casually walking Gaara is walking holding temaris hand Itachi is on guard

it seems like it all happens in no time but Naruto gets snatched up and everything slows down he looks around and sees Itachi fighting off five ninja he sees Gaaras sand getting pelted with kunai a well-built man tackleing temari to the ground tearing up her clothes and fuu has also been snatched up "no" Naruto screams

"shut it kid" the man holding Naruto says "I said no" Naruto roars sending the man flying he pushes out an arm towards the guy carrying fuu is sent into a tree killing him he slashes his arm down towards the guy attacking Gaara and he gets torn in half he clamps his hands together mashing the ninja Itachi was fighting together there is the one on temari left Naruto roars at him the force almost flattens him

"what the hell was that" Temari shouts "I guess im wind" Naruto smiles "I would say air" Itachi says "whats the difference" temari says fixing up whats left of her clothes Naruto takes his cloak off and hands it to her looking away "thank you Naruto" she smiles and puts it on "the wind is moveing air what you control is all air from what I can tell" Itachi says

"so he could stop someone from breathing" temari says "if he learned how to control it fully anything could be possible" Itachi says "I am only going to use this ability to train and the defence of me and my friends" Naruto says

"I will train you so you wont have to use that to fight even a high level anbu all of you" Itachi says "sweet" Naruto smiles "can you teach me how to read" fuu asks "me to" Naruto blushes embarrassed "me as well please" Gaara says "they never taught you guys to read" Itachi says "no" they all say "ok then when we get to the pool and settle in I will work on a training and education schedule" Itachi says

"I got kicked out of preschool for breathing in an aggressive manner" Naruto says "for helping a kid who fell over up" fuu says "I got kicked out for killing three people" Gaara says "well that aside we are almost there" Itachi says "in the dead of night" comes from seemingly nowhere

* * *

that's right i'm leaving you there

oh well hope you enjoyed and i try and get another one up next week

have a good day/night

Jman1122


	3. Chapter 3

after christmas my eighteenth birthday and new years i just woke up from the haze so here you all go

* * *

The kids look around "the wind blows softly" Itachi says "so they made you go threw with it" a young woman says walking out of a bush "yes" Itachi says "who are you" Naruto asks "Itachi are you starting a daycare" she says looking at the kids "guys introductions" Itachi says "I am Gaara of the desert nice to meet you" Gaara says with a bow "I am his big sister temari" she says "my name is fuu" she smiles "I am Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says "what was that" she says "Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says

"it has been a long time since an Uzumaki has been in the land of whirlpools" she says "sorry I wish I could have told you about them but well they are all last moment and they are very special" Itachi says "well lets hurry home" the young woman says and they start running "there fast for kids" she smirks "just wait until they are well nourished and are at a healthy weight" Itachi smirks

"they sound special not just skill wise but to you" she says "I guess they are" Itachi says "you know who the Uzumaki are to this land right" she asks "all I know is they were very important" Itachi says "they still are" she says "really" Itachi asks "if this young man is who I think he is then he might be made our leader" she says and start walking threw town "tight formation around Naruto" Itachi says

after a few minutes they walk into a house "welcome to my house sorry for not saying earlier but my name is rin" she says "Itachi who is this boys parents" rin asks walking next to Naruto "best guess is minato namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki are his parents" Itachi says

"the Uzumaki princess her son is still alive" rin says "yes this is that boy" Itachi says "we have to take him to the Uzumaki citadel" she says "whats that" Gaara asks "it can tell you if Naruto is truly who you say" rin says "I have never lied to you" Itachi says "but sometimes you don't tell me the whole truth" she says "you know my situation there is no reason to lie" Itachi says

"ok then stay the night here and we will go to the castle tomorrow" rin says "ok the three little ones can use the spare room" she says "I can sleep on the couch" temari says "ok then all set" rin says getting blankets

Naruto and fuu giggle "what is it you two" Itachi says "she never said where you would be sleeping" Naruto laughs "oh quiet you two" Itachi says messing up there hair "they are laughing because they think there is nowhere for you to sleep" temari sighs "bed time kids" rin says quickly "ok guys bed time" Naruto says

the three kids run to the room "Itachi how are they special" rin asks "they are hosts" temari says "as in they hold demons" rin asks "each one has a tailed beast" Itachi says "what numbers" rin asks "my brother holds the one tail" temari says "fuu the girl has the seven tails and Naruto holds the nine tailed fox" Itachi says

"why did you take them all in" rin asks "Naruto and I left the village at the same time and I couldent just leave him and he asked if the other three could come and I just cant say no to him" Itachi sighs "why would he want them to come" rin asks "isent that obviouse" temari says "huh" rin says "they knew the same tortuous he did so he probably felt he had to save them" temari says "how dose that explain you" rin asks

"I wouldent let my little brother go alone" temari smiles "that is weird for a hosts sister to want to spend time with them" rin says "we are a group of children from three different villages traveling with an ex anbu that's not exactly normal if you ask me" temari says "fair enough" rin laughs "I should go to bed now to try to be quiet" temari says laying on the couch

Itachi and rin blush and walk away "sorry when I got word you had a kid comeing with you I ordered another bed but I hasent come yet" rin says "its ok we have been sleeping on the ground or in caves for the last few weeks" Itachi says "so anything is better than that" rin laughs "pretty much" Itachi says

"tell the truth is it just for naruto that your takeing the kids in" rin asks "if your asking I think you already know" Itachi says "don't worry Itachi they wont leave you I can see it in there eyes no matter what you have done they will stay with you just don't betray them and they will be with you till you die" rin says "im going to train them to be ninja" Itachi says

"the Uzumaki he needs the most training but will also train the fastest his chakra is everyone heres times about five" rin sighs "I know im going to start slow then with in the year I will have them to low to mid level Chunin" Itachi says "but from the look of it Naruto is five Gaara just turned five and the other one looks about the same" rin says "im pretty sure temari is seven" Itachi says "ok we can talk more in the morning" rin says the two of them close the door

the next morning Naruto wakes up before anyone else and goes out side and walks around he finds a small shopping complex open he has some money so he goes in he gets some eggs cheese and ham then walks back "are you alright there little guy" an old woman asks Naruto

"im a little lost" Naruto smiles "whats your name" she asks "im Naruto whats yours" he says "my name is robin" the old woman says "Naruto why are you out here so early" rin asks wipeing sleep from her eyes "I was getting stuff for breakfast" Naruto says holding up the bag

"you ignoring an old woman" robin says "mum" rin says "I came to visit" she says "oh ok you could have given me some warning" rin says "you could have told me you had a son" robin says "hes not mine he is in the care of one of my friends" rin says "im going to go make breakfast" Naruto says

Naruto walks inside and starts making omelettes "miss rin miss robin breakfast is ready" Naruto says brining out two plates and puts them on the table "whats for breakfast" Itachi yawns Naruto puts another one on a plate and hands it to Itachi "fooood" fuu slurs walking out "there is more of them" robin says "still two more to come" Itachi says "um yeah mum this is Itachi Uchiha a friend of mine that is fuu the older girl that will be out soon is temari and her little brother is Gaara" rin says

"and this young man" robin says as Naruto is putting the plate next to her "well he is well" rin says "im Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto laughs "how dare you" robin shouts "please leave me alone" Naruto says running to the corner and curling into a ball "you dare use the Uzumaki name" robin shouts

"leave Naruto alone" Gaara shouts squeezing robin in sand "and I assure you he is an Uzumaki" Itachi says "really" robin says "shout at him like that again and I will kill you myself" Itachi says into her ear "Gaara put her down" temari says "but she yelled at Naruto" Gaara says "its ok Gaara" Itachi says

Gaara puts his hand down and the sand returns to him "Naruto are you alright" Itachi says putting a hand on his shoulder "please don't hurt me" Naruto sobs "its ok Naruto its me" Itachi says "Itachi-nii" Naruto says hugging Itachi "we have to take him to the castle" robin says "after breakfast" Itachi says finishing off cooking breakfast he picks Naruto up and puts him on a seat and cuts up his omelette for him

"its ok Naruto your with me no one will be able to hurt you again" Itachi says Naruto starts eating not looking up from the food "Naruto" Gaara shouts and throws some food at him Itachi catches it "no food fights you guys" he sighs

Naruto slowly eats his breakfast Gaara and fuu sitting next to him evil eyeing robin "they are so cute" rin whispers to Itachi "one of them could also kill everyone here but yeah they are" Itachi whispers back they finish breakfast Naruto stands up and leaves the table "come on you have to go to the castle" robin says reaching for Naruto

"don't touch me" Naruto growls holding up a hand stoping her the other Gaara and fuu are also have there hands raised with water and sand floating pointed at robin "I suggest leaving Naruto alone until he wants to go" temari says "can't you stop them" robin says "no one can stop them if they are pissed" Itachi says

"please try Itachi" rin says "Naruto ramen" Itachi says "ramen" Naruto says "yeah there is a new ramen house nearby we will take you all there and you can eat all you want" rin says "no we have to get him to the citadel" robin shouts grabbing for his wrist

Naruto knocks robin to the floor and runs out followed by Gaara and fuu rin runs to help robin up "you had to do that dint you" Itachi shouts running after them Gaara and fuu look for Naruto in the citadel "the throne room" Gaara says "yes I feel it to" fuu says they start walking towards the room they open the door and a flood of light comes out and they shield there eyes and walk in "Naruto" Gaara calls "I am Naruto Uzumaki son of Kushina Uzumaki and minato namikaze heir to the Uzumaki throne" Naruto says with all the voices of past Uzumakis

"Naruto" fuu and Gaara shout putting there hands on his arms there minds flash with all the information past Uzumaki have gathered they all fall to the ground and Itachi runs in "Naruto Gaara fuu are you alright" he says checking each of them he sighs when he finds they are all just asleep

Naruto sits up and blinks "apparently im the ruler of this place" Naruto says "do you want to be" Itachi asks "not really" Naruto says "then I wont force you" Itachi says "there is one good thing" Naruto says "oh whats that" Itachi asks "that light taught me everything about the Uzumaki" Naruto says "what about them" Itachi asks pointing to gaara and fuu "they touched me while the information was flowing so they got it to" Naruto says "so they know all the information of the Uzumaki" Itachi says

"well kind of" Naruto says "what do you mean" Itachi asks "well it only comes when you need it apart from basic information like well it taught me how to read" Naruto says "im never doing that again" fuu says holding her head "not fun" Gaara says "ok lets go get you guys some ramen" Itachi laughs helping fuu and Gaara up

"ramen" Naruto drools and they walk outside to see the entrance is surrounded by villagers Naruto starts walking and the group cuts him off "which one of you is the Uzumaki" one says "Gaara is" Naruto says pointing to Gaara "then this day our blood feud with the Uzumaki shall be over" the man says drawing his sword "anyone not with him back up now" Itachi says

All the villagers take a few steps back "just kill him he is annoying as hell" a man says "we will" Fuu says the three of them make a triangle around him "together" Naruto says and the three of them raise a hand "my busyness is with the Uzumaki" the man shouts turning to Gaara "he is the Uzumaki moron" Gaara says "dosent matter to someone who is about to die Gaara" fuu says

"my clan has been at war with yours for hundreds of years" the man says "your not part of a clan moron" a villager shouts "and the Uzumaki finished every clan they started a blood feud with within a week" another villager says "die you brat" the man shouts jumping at Naruto but is trapped in a ball of water

"wow I was expecting Gaara to stop him first" Naruto laughs "not fair there is water over there I had to make the sand go from my back" Gaara says "well you will just have to become faster or make sand out of dirt or something" fuu laughs "hey if I tried I would have won" Naruto says "that's only cuss your air" fuu says Naruto raises his hand a ball of air comes out of his mouth

"they are really going to kill him" a villager says "that's what happens when you attack a ninja" Itachi says Naruto runs threw hand signs "Uzumaki technique memory replacement seal" he says a bright light flashs "what are we doing here" a villager asks they shrug and walk away "ok now ramen" Naruto says "what did you do to them" Itachi asks "changed there memory's to forget that guy and that im an Uzumaki" Naruto says

"oh well uhh lets go get you ramen then" Itachi says and they walk into town and they take there seats at the ramen house "ill be with you in a second" a female voice says Narutos eyes fly open in shock "Naruto whats wrong" Itachi says "oh we have a special deal from our time in the leaf its cheaper if your names Naruto" a male says "Ayame-nee-chan pops" Naruto asks

* * *

oh the mild suspence just who could it be i wonder =3

well hope you guys enjoyed

im working on a new one caged beast here is the start of it ill put out a full chapter as soon as i find time to spell check it

The kettle screams as Naruto walks out of the bath room he picks it up and turns the stove off pouring the water into the already open cup of ramen and with the leftover he makes a cup of tea "its late" he sighs looking at the clock he looks out the window and sees a few people looking at him and his apartment

"Stupid freaking civilian council they think they can spy on me without me knowing" he sighs and turns all the lights off he sits on the couch and turns the TV. on there is a loud crash of lightning a blade slashing and a splash of blood Naruto inhales sharply as he wakes "what the hell was that about" he yawns as there is a crack of lightning

it starts raining heavily "I have a bad feeling" Naruto sighs reaching for his cup as it cracks he looks at it for five minutes "no that's just superstition" he says picking it up and taking it to the kitchen there are five quiet slow knocks on his door

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…

Knock…


End file.
